


In Concert

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anime/Manga Fusion, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rimming, Role Reversal, Science Fiction, Sex for Favors, Sexual Inexperience, Underage Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Tickets to Hibiki Misora’s concerts don’t come cheap.
Relationships: Hoshikawa Subaru | Geo Stelar/Hasami Chiyokichi | Claud Pincer





	In Concert

In Concert

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Pairing: Non-romantic Subaru x Chiyokichi.

Summary:

Tickets to Hibiki Misora’s concerts don’t come cheap.

* * *

Some teenagers had Chiyokichi surrounded under the bridge. One got his pants down and was pressing Chiyokichi into his erection before Rockman scared the gang off with scattered warning shots from his Rock Buster.

Subaru broke EM Wave Change and told him his name, mostly because he believed Chiyokichi needed somebody to trust.

He wasn’t aware it was Chiyokichi’s idea.

In order to pay for a ticket to a Hibiki Misora concert, Chiyokichi had been collecting Zeny.

When they made it to Chiyokichi’s house, the rescued asked Subaru if he’d follow him upstairs, lying he was afraid the teens might come back.

Once behind his door, Chiyokichi took everything off from the shoulders down, then jumped to place his hatted head against the bed. He stretched his legs as far apart as he could, showing Subaru his untouched hole.

Although it was true he’d given older kids hand jobs and blow jobs and even tried a pussy or two, none were willing to climb on for the final push. They preferred fast relief with the little gremlin, and the chance to watch dip bubble on Chiyokichi’s grin.

Subaru was unsure what to do. Chiyokichi was propositioning him sexually, and rather aggressively at that. It didn’t take much more than a teasing mention of girls to make Subaru uncomfortable, but they were way past uncomfortable here, at least on Subaru’s end.

Sex, for Subaru, was an almost mythic concept you weren’t meant to discuss, even among friends. While he had wet dreams before, he was too ashamed to seek guidance, forget masturbating while War-Rock roomed with him in the same room!

Chiyokichi bounced his soft dick, hoping to gain Subaru’s interest and mouth to start. When it became clear Subaru had a tougher shell, the younger, more assertive boy slobbered in an overly deliberate manner over a finger and inserted the finger into himself, the resulting yelp bringing Subaru closer due to his predictable concern.

“Now that I have your attention, want to taste me, Big Bro?” Chiyokichi indicated his crab meat, which he was very proud of.

His penis was decently long at its hardest, thicker up the bottom and still large enough to breach the foreskin. The eggs it sat on were perfectly smooth.

Instincts switching to autopilot, Subaru went in for his first lick.

“Oooooh! That’s it, Big Bro! Lick meeee!”

As his Visualizer tickled Chiyokichi’s butt, Subaru licked from the tip up the center of Chiyokichi’s sack and straight through Chiyokichi’s anus. Subaru thought it would be gross, yet found himself quickly picking up this sex stuff.

Briefly returning upright to ready Subaru, who’d also undressed, Chiyokichi petted Subaru’s cock between his hands while on his knees, his tongue clawing the slit forward so he could massage Subaru with the walls of his throat.

Since proper lubrication had been provided, Chiyokichi resumed his original position and waited for Subaru until they were fully connected and fucking, dick to ass.

“Big Bro…Big Bro…BIG BROOOOOO!”

Nothing came out of Chiyokichi. But a lot came out of Subaru.

Subaru proceeded to slurp his own cum out of Chiyokichi, so starstruck (as in, stars in his eyes) he ended up using Chiyokichi’s ass as a pillow.

“Nice, hey?” Chiyokichi rubbed Subaru’s hair. “Cuz you owe me a concert ticket!”


End file.
